Cardcaptors vs The evil duo
by Kashira267
Summary: Two new students move into sakuras class, they seem harmless at first, but sakura soon finds out they are not who they seem to be.
1. One bad morning

A note: This is my fist CCS fanfic so plz dont judge me. kk this takes place after the second movie so if u havent watched it yet dont read this untill u watched the movies. thnx hope u like it. ps. its by sakuras POV.

I was standing beside the slide in penguin park, waiting. But the problem was, i didnt no what i was waiting for.

"Sakura!" Came a voice from somewhere. But where? "Sakura come on you have to..."

'Have to? Have to what?' (btw that means she said it in her head)

"Sakura... come on...up..." Whos talking? Where am i? what am i waiting for?

"Sakura! Wake up!" The voice came loude and clear and i woke up with a startle.

"Huh...what?" I asked confused

"Finally your awake. Your alarm had been going off for almost a half hour now your going to be leat squert."

"Tory! What are you doiing in my room?"

"Im waking you no its vearry hard to wake up monster."

"TORY! GET OUT AND I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

"Ok ok im going." He left the room but took a double look at me and said "By the way, that kid is waiting for you."

"WHAT! What~" The second time i said sweetly relizing that we where now going out.

I got dressed and ran downstars only to be stopped by kero asking if i could pick up some kunfo game for him on the way home. When i got downstairs tory have alredy invited li inside.

"Um... hey li." As i said that i could feel my face heating up.

"Oh... hi sakura. Sorry to wake you i just thought we could walk to school... i mean if your not going to walk with madisan."

"Um... actually i was going to see if you wanted to walk with me."

Tory interupted me like usaule "Yeah when ever the monster came back from who nos where monsters go."

"TORY! Stop saying stuff like that to me."

"You mean stop saying stuff like that to you infront of your boyfrind." Both mine and lis face went bright red

"H-how... d-did you ... k-k-know?" I said face still red

"Oh come on how could i possibly no, you just told me your self just now."

"Whaaat? C-come on li lets get to school." And so we left to school


	2. The holes

AN: Heyy back with the next chap srry there so short dont get much time to wright any way

"talking"

'iner thoughts'

said sweetly~

s-stuttering

cut of- f

have fun btw we left off well u should no, btw as you noticed i call thm by there english names like cardcaptors but i go by the story in cardcaptor sakura.

"So,li?"

"Yeah sakura?"

"Why did you come get me this morning?"

"Well i thought sence we where... you no going out that maby i could start picking you up so your not late for school all the time, Is that ok with you?"

"Oh, no. Its perfectly fine. Its just now you no how me and tory are in the morning, and how long i sleep in."

"No its fine with me, i dont mind waiting."

"Oh im sooo sorry! Did you wait long?"

"No only about 10 mins, but its worth it." My face turned the brightest red i could have emigend but i was still happy to hear him say that.

"So, uuhhh... li..?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Would you like to... uhhhh... go to the movies with me? I mean if your busy i coul-" Befor i could finish i felt something grab my hand. I looked down to see li holding my hand.

"Yeah i would love to."

My face turnd red and my heart beat really fast. I just looked at him, he looked over at me to see me staring at our hands. He frownd then started pulling his hand away, but befor he could i grabed it and held it tight. He looked at me and i gave him a thoughtfull smile. He smiled back and intertwind his fingers with mine.

"Ill pick you up at your house at 7:00pm"

"Ill be waiting." With that said we walked the rest of the way to school talking about what movie to see.

- AT SCHOOL

"Sakura? Sakura! There you are!" I turned around to see madison running up to me and li as we just walked into the school yeard.

"Hey madison whats up?" I said as me and li moved our hands from intertwin to just cuff.

"Theres somthing i need to ask you sakura."

"Well what is it?"

"Well are you free tonight or are you a little busy with-" She looked over at li "Someone?" she giggled

"Well yeah sorta sorry madison m and li where going to a movie tonight. But we can hang out tomorrow night."

"Well you see theres something going on at the park."

"Like what." li spoke for the first time since madison showed up

"The penguin slide keeps getting strange holes all through it." madison said with consern on her face

"What do you mean when you say holes?" Li said as he titend his grip on my hand

"Im not really sure, all i no is that i went to the park this morning to feed the birds and the slied had little holes all through it. But it could just be a prank or something."

"Yeah your probily right." I said kinda relived it wasnt as bad as i thought it might be

"How about we stop by there on the way home sakura?" Li said turning to me

"Yeah sure."

Ding ding ding ding

"Come on sakura lets get to class." li said pulling me to the doors

"Uhhh... rite. Come on madison."

AN: well ill leave you there, so is it getting good? i hope so cuz i worked real heard on this plz leave a review if you dont i dont care ill pull down your under wear lolz jk but tell me what you think give me some ideas and what you think is going to happen

whats up with the hols in the slide? what does sakuras dream mean? what movie is li and sakura going to see? find out next time


	3. The dream

AN: Heyy im back with a new chapter, i hope its getting better anyway we left off with li pulling sakuras hand in to the class. so have fun. and dont for get to review : ) : ) : ) : ) -

"Ok class, take out your books and follow along."

We where in class, then i kep seeing black then back to normal. Was i falling asleep? The last thing i saw was the words on the chalk bored and i was standing in penguin park again, but only this the slide had...holes in it, just like madison said this morning.

I was waiting again, but for what. I looked around turning my head left, right, and behind. From what i could see it was penguin park, it was dusk. I heard a leaf crack to my right. I quickly turned and saw a showdowy figur just standing there watching me. I didnt reconiz who this person was. If it was a person. The figur held something and pointed it toward me. I gasped not knowing what it was. I tried to run but i couldnt move.

Something shot out of the the staff like thing that was pointed at me, but befor it got to me another figur jumped infront of me. It was li.

"Sakura...Miss sakura..." Whats that voice? It sounds like "Sakura... SAKURA!" I woke up with a stardle "Your finally awake sakura. Class is over." was right in front of me with a carcasm grin on his face

"Oh sorrry sir. I gess i was a little tired. I havnt got much sleep leatly." My face was turning red knowing i must have slep for the whole class 'ooohhhh i cant beleave i fell asleep for the whole class'

"Thats fine just stay awake next time and your on class room duty twice this week. You got that?"

"Yes sir."

AFTER SCHOOL:

"So why did you fall asleep in class today sakura? I mean you did sleep in this morning." Li said as he grabed my hand as we headed to penguin park to check out the holes in the slide.

"I dont know, but i do know every time i fall asleep i have the same dream but each time i have it a get more and more deteal."

"Well whats it about?"

"Well im in penguin park at dusk, and im waiting for something..."

"Waiting? Waiting for what?"

"I dont know. Im beside the slide, and all of a sudden this figur wakes beside me on my right."

"A figur? Like a person?"

"Ummm... yeah i gess. But the strange thing is hes holding something that looks like a staff. He points it at me and i trie to run but i cant. Something like a beam comes out of it and is heading stright for me but befor it hits me..."

"Yeah then what happens?"

"A person jumps infront of me... and the person i think looks a bit like...you." Just by the thought of li jumping infront of me so i dont get hurt made my eyes water. He lookd at me

"I jumped infront of you? So that must have ment you where in danger."

"How would you know that i was in danger?"

"Well i told myself that if you where in danger i would pretect you with my life." He look over at me and smiled. I smiled back but a feck one, i was happy that he ceard but i didnt want him to get hurt because of me.

"Well umm... we're almost at the park, do you think..."

"No your dream wont come true." He looked away but held my hand a bit tighter

"How do you know?"

"Because you said you where waiting for something and no one else was around, and im with you. Also its not dust yet." He gave me a reashering smlile

"Yeah your right." I gave him a bright smile that said "thanks'

AT PENGUIN PARK

"So wheres madison." Li said to me, turning his head in diffrent directions. He said he wouldnt let go of my hand untell i felt safe, i was nervous of what was yet to come

"I dont know she said she would be here." Right then a voice came from behind

"Hey sakura, li! Sorry im leat." She ran up to us

"Oh thats fine but why are you leat your never leat." I said conserned that something might have happend

"The teacher wanted to talk to me about a new student." Both me and li gaped at the words 'new student'

"What do you mean 'new student?'" Li said holding my hand tighter. Could he be thinking what i was thinking...?

"He said that we are getting a new student tomarrow and he wants me to show him around. Is there a problem?"

"N-no... we where just surprised, there have ben alot of new students in the past cuple of years." I said looking at li

"Yeah but think about it. All the new students have been me, malin, and eli. All of witch have magic or in malins case nos about it. Could this just be anouther magic being?" He said and he thightend my hand even more but this time it was starting to hurt

"Oww... li my hand..." I said has i put my other hand on top of his hand that was hurting me

"Oh im sorry. Are you ok?" and he losend his grip

"Yeah, im fine. So are we going to check out the slide or stand here talking about someone we dont even know yet?"

"Yeah lets go!" Madison said as we walked across the street to the park

AN: and there you have it. i made it longer this time sorry not to give you much action there but i had to put more detail there or you will never get to figur out what the dream means. so review and tell me what ya think


	4. The kiss

AN: kk where back we left off with li sakura 3 and madison heading to the penguin slide to check out the holes. so lets see whats going to happen now

We retched the slide and w all gasped of the sight that we saw... there was holes the size of a mouse in every thing at the park

"Whats going on? when i came here this morning." Madison walked to the tree with holes all throught it. "This is bad." she turnd and looked at me and li "What could have coused this?"

"I dont know. But we should come back tomarrow when its lighter out, its starting to get deark." Li look over at me "Come on sakura i should get you home befor your brother yells at you for being leat."

"Y-yeah. Madison? Do you want us to walk you home first?"

"No im ok. But thanks for asking."

"Are you sure?" She smiled at me and li

"Sakura il be fine, besides me and malin worked so heared to get you to together and now you finally are." My face and lis turned bright red

"O-ok, M-madison. If you n-need something j-just call ok?" I said tripping over my words

"Ok ill see you both tomarrow. Bye!" She started walking in the oposet direction waving to us.

"Bye madison!" I shouted back

"Bye see you tomarrow!" Li shouted "We should get going." He grabed my hand, witch he let go of when we seen the slide

"Yeah."

ON THE WALK HOME:

We walked hand in hand, but in silence for about a block then li shot up in surprise

"What is it li?"

"I forgot about are date tonight. We got cought up in the slide thing i totally forgot." He smaked his forhead with his free hand

"Thats ok li. We can go another time. Dont be so hard on yourself."

"Yeah your right, ok. Lets just focas on getting you home."

"Yeah." We got about 20 steps away from the house when li stoped. My hand still in his grasp making me come to a halt aswell. "Whats wrong li?" I asked turning to him

"Uhhhh...well... your brother and dad cant see us here can they?"

"No i dont think so. Why?"

"Cuz i was...ummmmm. that is i wanted to no...if i could..." He walked up to me, so close are faces where almost touching. "Stop me if you dont want to." He came even closer. His lips gently touched mine and he pulled slightly away, but after a few seconds came back and crashed his lis on to mine once again until...

"Dad, im going to find the squert! Be back in a bit." Torys voice yelled from the front door.

Me and li both pushed away and let go of our hands.

"Come on." Li jesterd me beside him as we walked to meet tory

"Hey tory." I said with a smile, he jumped at the sound of my voice "Where are you going?"

"I was going to find you cuz you late. And hey what are you still doing here?" He pointed at li

"He was takeing me home since his house was on the wy."

"And where were you?"

"Li, madison and i where playing at the park and we lost trak of time."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just come on dads worryed sick." He turned around and started walking toward the house

"Alright. Bye li see you tomarrow." I gave hime a smile then waved as i started walking away

"Yeah see you tomarrow sakura."

I walked in the door, dad asked why i was late i told hime what i told tory. I heated up my supper, then eat it. When i was done i went up stairs and went to bed.

AN: Well there you have it, chapter 4 is noi have to put more action in. i just thought i would give you some romance first, anyway hoped you liked it review

whos the new student?

Whats up with the holes?

Will sakura and li ever go on there movie date?

Find out next time


	5. raven and claud

AN: Heyy im vack with a new chapter i wasnt going to wright this soon but i have a friend who said she wanted more so ill give her more. here it is sadie ps i do not own ccs

I fell and i fell untell i retched the ground, but there was no pain. 'Whats going on?' I looked down and i was in the hands of a boy around my age. I wanted to say " Who are you" but i couldnt speek. I jumped out of his hands and he dissaperd. I looked all around and i relized i was in penguin park. I was standing beside the slide like the other dreams i keep having.

I stood there waiting for that boy to come out. But he didnt. Then i heard a crunch of a leaf to my right and i turnd to find him standing there. I couldnt make out his face no matter how heard i tried.

He pointed that thing at me just like befor, but this time i could tell it really was a staff. Just like before a beam came out and right before it hit me just like before, li jumped infront of me. But this time i didnt wake up to escape the horrifing sight. The beam hit li and knoked him down to the ground. I stared at hime, waiting for him to move... but he didnt budge. I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes. Then everything started to go all fuzzy.

"...kura! Sakura wake up!" I woke up with a big gasp "Finally you woke up. You where crying in your sleep." I looked up and saw kero huvering over me

"Huh?... i was...crying?" I put my hand on my cheek and felt teas pouring down. I quekly whiped them away. "What time is it?"

"Its 6:45 almost time to get ready. So why where you crying? Did you have a bad dream?" I got out of bd and went to my closet to get dressed

"Ummm...yeah i did." i pulled on my skurt then my top and opened the door. "Ill be back later then normal so dont wait up."

"Oh wait could you bring me a chocolet pudding cake on your way back from where ever your going?"

"Sure kero." I smiled at him then opened the door

"Yeah thanks soo much sakura."

DOWN STAIRS:

"Hey squrt you finally up?"

"Hey im up early for your information. So whats for breakfest?"

"I made pancakes." He said as he put a pancake on my pleat. I sat down where he put it

"Oh good i love pancakes." I went to dig in but tory stoped me

"Hey you ganna eat now or are you ganna wait for the brat?" when he said that i realized there was another pleat the normal

"You mean you wont mind if he eats with us?" I put down my forlk to pay full attetion on what tory was saying

"Well ether that or he starves."

"What do you mean?"

"When he came yesterday his belly wouldnt shut up. So i thought that maby he gets up so early to come get you he must miss breakfest." Right then the doorbell rang "That must be him."

"Ill get it." I ran to the door and opened it. There stood li. "Hi li."

"Hey sakura, you ready to go?"

"No not really. Tory made pancakes for all three of us. You want to come in?"

"Yeah i would love to." We made our way to the kitchen. We eat are beakfest, then left for school.

AT SCHOOL:

"Ok class, before we get started i would like to interduce our two new students. There names are Raven Komiyoshi and her brother Claud Komiyoshi. They just moved here from hong kong. Claud you can sit there next to li now that maylin has gone back home. And Raven you can sit on the right side of madison. Now lets start."

'Wow raven is really pretty, her black hair all the way down to the start of her butt, with the one red streak on her right side and brown eyes. And claud looks handsome with his wavy golden blon hair to the start of his ears, and baby blue eyes.'

Claud and raven walked to there sets, claud looked at me on the way and continued to look when he sat down. Li seemed to be botherd by this cuz he gave a dirty look at him.

AFTER CLASS:

"Sakura we still going to the movies tonight?"

"Yeah if thats ok with you."

"Well...i was woundering if we could just go for a walk in the park. Its just my mother wont let me go to the movies with you yet."

"Why is that?" I looked over at him and he look away. we where still in the classroom, he was waiting for me to finish my work.

"She says the movie is no place to take you on a first date. Is that ok?"

"Yeah thints fine with me." Right then raven and claud walked in. Li steard at claud as he walked past him to me, raven stooed beside li "Hey claud hi raven, what are you two doing here?"

"We just wanted to properly interduce our selves. Im claud komiyoshi and this is my sister raven komiyoshi."

"Hi there." Raven said as she jumped infront of li cutting off his veiw to me and claud. "We wanted to no if you two would like to go with us to the festivill with us tomarrow night?" Li pushed past raven and claud then grabed my hand

"Thanks but we'er good. Come on sakura." He pulled me out the door.

AN: kk well there u have it chapter 5. anyway raven komiyoshi was based on my friend sadie and how she would like to look if she was an anime. claud was just a guy i wanted in the story but sadie came up with the name anway leave a review tell me what u think and what u want to happen


	6. Dreams do come true

AN: heyy back with a new chapter sorry i havnt gevin you any action but i need this to happen bofor that happens. you get what i mean? well anyway this chapter WILL have action ok sadie? have fun

Li walked me home after the big thing with raven and claud. We said nothing the whole way there. When we reched my house i thought it would be a good idea to ask him why he was acting like this.

"Ummm... li?" I said turning to him

"Yeah?" He didnt look at me, he look to the road

"Whats wrong?" He lowerd his gaze to the siedwalk

"I...i just dont like that guy. But im fine you dont have to worry about me. Im alright ok?"

"If you say so."

"I should get going." He look over at me. "See you tomarrow."

"But theres no school tomarrow." 'Is he loseing it?'

'Yeah i know. That reminds me, do you want to go to the festivill with me?"

"Yeah sure i would love that. Is that why you said no to claud?"

"Well that and cuz i dont like that guy. Well i should get going."

"Yeah ok bye."

"Bye." He turned and started walking, then stopped. He turned his head to look at me, then he started walking towards me.

"W-what is it li?" He came really close to me just like before when he...

"Bye..." He closed in on me and kissed me but only for a min then his phone rang. "H-hello." He said when he answerd it "Y-yes im- no i-im..." He looked at me "Im with a friend im comeing now...ok...ok bye. That was my mom. I have to get going, bye." He gave me another kiss then started walking away.

"Bye!" I yelled back then i went inside.

THAT NIGHT:

I had that dream again but this time, li didnt get hit with the beam. Instead when he jumped infront of me, i pushed him out of the way and it...hit me...

I woke up with a gasp. 'It was that dream agai. what time is it?' I looked at the clock, it was only 12:45pm. All of a sudden kero jumped infront of me.

"Ahhhhhh! Kero dont do that."

"Sorry sakura, But do you sence that?"

"Sence wha-." And right on cue, i senced a strong presence. "Yeah i do now that i think about it. Whos is it?"

"Thats what we need to find out. Come on."

"Right."

I got out of bed and put on the costum that madison gave me in my last big battle, (movie 2) then we where gone.

The presence led us to penguin park.

"Is this where its comeing from sakura?" Kero asked looking around the park.

"Yeah im sure of it." I looked up at the sky and thats when i relized... this is what my dream looks like.

"Ok well im going to look on that side of the park you stay on this side, ok sakura?"

"NO!." I said just a bit to loude. "I mean... uuuuhhh...sure ok." Kero looked at me with a confused (confuzzled lolz srry back to the story) look on his face.

"Is every thing ok sakura?"

"Yeah its fine. Go ahead ill look over here."

"Well ok." With that said he went to the other side of the park.

I looked around for a bit, then i heared something. I stood there in the same spot for 2 mins, then 5, then 7. Then i heard a leaf crunch to the right. I looked and i saw him... a persond shadowy aperents standing there... watching me. I tried to run away, but i was so stuned about this being just like my drean, i couldnt move.

'Wait if the waiting for something came true, and the shadowy figur to my right came true, then whats next...'

The shadow pionted a staff at me, i was sure of it then a light was building up, almost like charging before it came to me. The beam shot out and i heard someone yell to me.

"SAKURA! SAKURA GET OUT OF THE WAY!" It was li's voice, i tride but i couldnt move, but i wasnt sceared i just couldnt move, couldnt blink, like a was glued. "Sakura!" The beam was about 2 inchs away, before it could hit me, just like my dream li jumped infront of me.

"NNNOOOOOOO, LI DONT!" I could move again. I pushed li out of the way, but when i tried to let go of him so he would fall he hld on to me an i went down and landed on top of him. Right then another beam shot out at us.

Kero yelled to us "Look out." Li wrapped his arms around me and rolled both of us out of the way. He was now over top of me. "Come on you two over here!" Li got up and pulled me with him. We ran to where kero was. Another beam came to us.

"Come on." Li said to me. I tried to run but like before, i couldnt move.

"I cant move!." I said just before li pulled my hand to get me to run

"What?" Li said "Watch out." He coverd me with his arms as the beam came towards me. Befor it could reach us kero trancedformed into kerobarouse (if thats how you spell it) and put his wings around us.

"Thanks kero." I said testing to see if i could move. No use. And yet another beam was heading to us

"Ok i have had enough of this!" Kero yelled as he shot a beam at the one heading to us, then another one in the direction the beams where coming from. The person that i saw before poped out and landed on a building. I still couldnt make out who it was.

Kero shot another beam at the person, but it hopped pot of the way. The shadowy figur lifted its staff, and another person jumped beside it.

"So there are two of them?" I said manly to myself. A blast of wind so big we had to cover out eyes so we didnt get sand or dirt in them, surounded them both. When the wind died down they where both gone.

"Ahhh... its gone. Are you kids ok?" I looked at kero

"Yeah im fine. How about you sakura? Can you move now?" Li let go of me so i could move, if i could. I tested it by lifting my left arm, it worked.

"Yeah im fine now."

"What happend to you sakura? Its a good thing the kid came you could have died." Kero said after changing back

"I dont know. I tried to run out of the way but i couldnt move, but once i seen li going infront of me i suddenly could move again. Thank you by the way li, for saving me."

"Yeah no problem. Your just luckey i senced the presnce when i did, i just got here and i seen you whee going to be blasted. Anyway we should get back before tory notest your gone and my mom wont be to happy im not there iether."

"Yeah, come on sakura." I said bye to li, then me and kero went home, and li went home aswell.

AN: Ok theres the 6th chapter, i hoped you liked it. to tell you the truth i had no idea what to do at the part with the beam first heading to sakura, i tried to get help from my friend but she wouldnt answer me. with my first idea you would have killed me so with my smart, and quick thinking i cme up with that. hoped you liked it if you had a promblem or you dont get something then review.


	7. Aothers Note

heyy guys kk srry for cuting in on the story but im done going easy on you guys im not going to wright anymore unless mjore plz read it, im not going to wright for just one person witch seems like only sadie as u all no my friend, wait if im not talking to sadie then im not talking to anyone cuz noone reads my fanfic WHY DONT THEY READ ITS GOOD IDNT IT? well it might be the tittle so im going to change the tittle just so you all (sadie) no, ok byyyyeeee (sadie)


End file.
